1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of removing a fully cured epoxy from a surface and more particularly, to chemically stripping the epoxy from the surface.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In fabricating laminates of all sorts, epoxy adhesives are frequently employed to bond the laminae of the laminate together. Oftentimes, it is desirable at some subsequent time to remove the epoxy, typically fully cured, from at least one of the laminae surfaces. The removal of fully cured epoxies is extremely difficult, if not oftentimes impossible. Chemical strippers for epoxies are currently available commercially, but these strippers have proven to be inadequate as general stripping agents for most types of epoxies.
Epoxy surfaces have been rendered hydrophilic or amenable to adherent electroless metal deposition thereon by first swelling the epoxy surface followed by etching thereof. In this regard, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,940; 3,758,332 and 3,808,028 which reveal typical swellants and etchants for epoxy surfaces. While these swellants and etchants have been found to be quite suitable for rendering an epoxy surface hydrophilic and/or roughened and thus amenable to adhesive metallization thereon, it has been found that these combinations of swellants and etchants per se are not suitable for stripping a cured epoxy from a surface. It has been found that some of these solvents and etchants attack or react with the epoxy to a very slight and impractical extent, i.e., they don't stripping purposes.
A method of chemically stripping a cured epoxy from a surface is needed and is desired.